kalendariumhistorycznefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jan Matejko
Jan Matejko Był dziewiątym z jedenaściorga (ośmiu braci i dwie siostry) dzieci Franciszka Ksawerego i Joannythumb|Jan Matejko jeden z najlepszych malarzy polski Karoliny z domu Rossberg. Ojciec, Czech przyjechał do polski w 1807 roku. Zarabiał prowadząc zespoły muzyczne i chóry (m.in. w kościele Mariackim), a także jako nauczyciel muzyki w zamożnych domach. Prowadził też ,,pensję uczniów” w mieszkaniu wynajmowanym w domu w przy ul. Floriańskiej od rodziców przyszłej żony, która pochodziła z protestanckiej rodziny niemiecko-polskiej. Tak więc najbliżsi przodkowie Jana Matejki dali mu pochodzenie niemiecko-czesko-polskie, i dziś trudno dociec skąd wziął się w jego domu rodzinnym tak gorący patriotyzm i tak wielkie przywiązanie do katolicyzmu. Gdy Matejko miał zaledwie 7lat, matka zmarła na gruźlicę. Dziećmi zaopiekowała się bezdzietna siostra matki, Anna Zamojska; pomagając ojcu w wychowaniu sporej gromadki. Jan, jak większość ludzi obdarzonych szczególnym talentem, był dzieckiem bardzo wrażliwym. Odznaczał się wybujałą wyobraźnią i wcześnie zdradzał artystyczne zdolności, wyróżniając się wśród rodzeństwa, przede wszytskim umiejętnością rysowania, organizowaniem zabaw w teatr. Był raczej wątły, ale żywy i skłonny do żartów. Początkowo uczył się w domu, od ojca muzyki, a od starszych braci –czytania i pisania. Stale rysował i dużo czytał. thumb|left|Franciszek Matejko ojciec Jana wraz z nim i jego bratem i siostrąW 1846 roku chłopiec był świadkiem bombardowania miasta przez wojska austriackie. Jego dwaj starsi bracia, studenci Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego, Edmund oraz utalentowany literacko i malarsko Zygmunt, w roku 1848 przedostali się na Węgry, gdzie wzięli udział w powstaniu przeciwko Habsburgom. Powstanie stłumiono za pomocą wojsk rosyjskich. Zginął w nim Zygmunt, a Edmund skazany w Polsce na ciężkie więzienie, uciekł z konwoju i przedostał się do Paryża. Dziewięcioletniego chłopca posłano do Szkoły Św. Barbary, a następnie, przygotowany w domu, zdał egzamin do Gimnazjum Św. Anny. Nauka jednak szła mu z takim trudem, że zrezygnował ze szkoły nie otrzymawszy promocji czwartej klasy. Do końca życia nie był w stanie nauczyć się żadnego języka obcego. Natomiast od początku, prócz talentów plastycznych, wykazywał zainteresowania historyczne i etnograficzne. Przyszło więc przekonywać ojca, by zezwolił na studia w ulubionym kierunku. Ojciec był niewiarygodnie pracowity, oszczędny, wymagał tych samych cnót od dzieci. Wychowywał je surowo, nie rozpieszczał, choć nie krępował, kochał szczerze, nie wahał się ponosić wielkich ofiar na ich wykształcenie, a sam będąc muzykiem, rozumiał ich twórcze dążenia. Dlatego też w końcu, choć nie bez oporu wyraził zgodę na wstąpienie Jana do Szkoły Sztuk Pięknych. Starszy brat Franciszek, historyk zatrudniony na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim, świadom talentu Jana, pomagał mu wypożyczając do skopiowania stare druki biblioteki UJ, księgi historyczne i różne archiwalia. On też namówił ojca do wyrażania zgody na wymarzone studia artystyczne thumb|Teodora Matejko żona Jana Matejka jego własny obraz czternastoletniego brata. Izydor Pawłowicz Jabłoński tak pisze o Matejce w swych wspomnieniach: ,,... przybył do szkoły(...) Jan Matejko, wzrostu średniego, niechudy, z uderzająco skrzywionym nosem, oczami bardzo ciemnymi jak tarki, włosów równie ciemnych. Granatowy surducik wytarty, czapka nie lepsza z daszkiem zmatowanym. Trzymający się sztywno, pozornie wydający się obojętnym, a z boku zerkający oczyma ciekawie, małomówny, w garderobie widocznie przerobionej ze starszego, w obuwiu z przyszczypkami, powoli i ukradkiem obserwujący kolegów i ich studia. Z powodu krótkiego wzroku przykładał do lewego oka szkiełko w czasie roboty, dla lepszego zrozumienia danego wzoru. Od początku najpilniejszy i najspokojniejszy z uzdolnionych uczniów. ...Nazywany był (...) »trusia«, to znów »ambit«.” Niezależnie od zadań w Szkole Sztuk Pięknych, już wcześniej Jan Matejko kopiował ilustracje z wybitnych dzieł literackich, malował bohaterów narodowych, sporządzał karykatury i portrety najbliższych. Studiował pod kierunkiem ówczesnego dyrektora Wojciecha thumb|left|Pierwszy słynny obraz Matejki "stańczyk"Kornelego Stattlera i następnie Władysława Łuszczkiewicza. Obaj ci artyści odegrali zasadniczą rolę w ukształtowaniu kierunku myślenia i działania twórczego Matejki. Pierwszy-sławny wówczas malarz –utrwalił w nim miłość do tematyki historycznej i wszczepił przekonanie o szczególnym posłannictwie sztuki i artysty. Drugi, podzielił się własną namiętnością, którą było poznawanie reliktów polskiej przeszłości i ich ochrona przed niszczeniem. W trakcie studiów pomagał Janowi brat, Franciszek, a on sam, wraz z kolegami, imał się rozmaitych i słabo płatnych prac (retuszowanie i malowanie fotografii, malowanie szyldów, kopii). Na ogół ,,klepał” biedę jak większość kolegów. W krótkim czasie Matejko dał się poznać w gronie kolegów ( a byli nimi m. in. Grottger i Kotsis) jako chłopak dowcipny i skłonny do sztubackich wybryków i został e pełni zaakceptowany, zwłaszcza że imponował im miarą talentu i pracowitością. Wspólnie odbywali wycieczki i przeżywali ważniejsze wydarzenia w życiu miasta. Należało do nich m. in. Otwarcie pierwszej wielkiej wystawy malarstwa obcego i narodowego (1853), dzięki której Matejko mógł nareszcie zapoznać się z wybitnymi dziełami sztuki. Pasje historyczne i etnograficzne Matejki rozbijały się równolegle z talentem malarskim i były ze sztuką ściśle związane. Odbywał artystyczne pielgrzymki do kościołów, bibliotek, klasztorów i po ulicach miast, po dziełach przeszłości, rysując, kopiując poznając duchową i materialną przeszłość ojczyzny . Zapełniał tak od dzieciństwa kart swego ,,Skarbczyka”, tj. albumu, do którego wklejał studia dawnych strojów, uzbrojenia, motywów architektonicznych, rzeźb, herbów, biżuterii i rozmaitych przedmiotów. thumb|Rejtan obraz Jana Matejki obecnie znajduje się w sukiennicach w KrakowieW późniejszym czasie –już jako dojrzały artysta -dzięki lepszym zasobom finansowym mógł zaspokajać także swą pasję kolekcjonerską, która doprowadziła do zebrania pokaźnych zbiorów. Twórczość Matejki wyrosła na gruncie krakowskim i stąd czerpała siłę. Kraków był wówczas miastem, w którym najsilniej odczuwało się korzenie polskości i gdzie najwyraźniej widoczna była rola tradycji dzięki nagromadzonym tu narodowym pamiątkom. Gdy w zaborach rosyjskim i pruskim mnożyły się represję i trwała intensywna akcja rusyfikacji i germanizacji, Kraków stanowił enklawę polskości, tutaj też mogły się obchody rocznic ważnych wydarzeń. Słynne krakowskie obchody i jubileuszowe, na które zjeżdżały się delegacje z pozostałych dwóch zaborów, krzepiły narodowego ducha, podtrzymywały i jthumb|Konstytucja 3 Maja obraz Matejkiednoczyły Polaków. thumb|left|Bitwa pod Grunwaldem chaotyczny ale najsłynniejszy obraz MatejkiW 2. połowie XIX wieku miały miejsce zasadnicze pozytywne zmiany w życiu Krakowa. Autonomia miasta (od1866) sprzyjała jego rozwojowi kulturalnemu, naukowemu i gospodarczemu. Wzmógł się ruch budowlany, rozpoczęto tworzenie sieci kanalizacyjnej, porządkowano i brukowano ulice i place, wyburzano rudery, zadbano o ochronę i odnowę zabytków (choć, niestety również przy robienia porządków-niszczono niektóre), odnawiano m. in. Sukiennice, groby królewskie w katedrze na Wawelu, kościół Mariacki, zakładano tereny zielone. Rozkwitały stare i powstawały nowe instytucje naukowe i inne. Uniwersytet Jagielloński przeżywał odrodzenie, powstało Towarzystwo Sztuk pięknych i pierwsze w Polsce Muzeum Narodowe, powołano Akademię Umiejętności. Całe twórcze życie Matejki rozwijało się w tym właśnie czasie. Przez całe życie uczestniczył we wszystkich najważniejszych przedsięwzięciach kulturalnych. Wziął udział w pracach nad odnową Sukiennic i katedry. To jemu powierzono polichromię wnętrza kościoła Mariackiego. W okresie studiów wyróżnił się Matejko wśród innych studentów namalowaniem kilku portretów i obrazów historycznych. Zauważenia i uznania warte są zwłaszcza takie prace piętnastoletniego wówczas ucznia, jak Carowie Szujscy przed Zygmuntem III i Portret ojca z trojgiem dzieci. Zwrócił uwagę na siebie także późniejszym obrazem Stańczyk udający ból zębów. thumb|left|Wnoszenie dzwonu króla Zygmunta I Starego na WawelSzkołę ukończył w 1858 roku, malując jako prace egzaminacyjną obraz Zygmunt I nadający przywilej na szlachectwo profesorom Akademii Krakowskiej. Otrzymał stypendium na dalsze studia zagraniczne. Przez Wiedeń i Salzburg wyjechał do Monachium, jednak nie zabawił tam na długo. Największą korzyść z pobytu odniósł za zwiedzeniem tamtejszych galerii. Nie znał języka, tęsknił do kraju. Zapisał się na oddział przygotowawszy pod kierunkiem Hermanna Anschutza w Akademii Sztuk Pięknych. Zwrócił na siebie uwagę profesorów, zyskał ich uznanie, jednak do tamtejszych metod nauczania odniósł się krytycznie. Studia przerwał z powodu tyfusu, i- gdy jeszcze nabierał sił po przebytej chorobie –otrzymał z Krakowa wezwanie wojskowej komisji poborowej. Szczęśliwie udało mu się uzyskać zwolnienie od służby. Po około roku przerwy w studiach udał się-w dalszym ciągu jako stypendysta- do Wiednia. Tu starł sięthumb|Hołd Pruski obraz Jana przedstawia złotą erę Polski z profesorem o patriotyczną wymowę swego obrazu i po ośmiu dniach zrezygnował ze studiów. Miał jednak możność poszerzenia horyzontów przy okazji zwiedzenia muzea i galerii, tu także opracował album Ubiory w Polsce. Niezależnie od wartości artystycznych, była to w tej dziedzinie prawdziwie naukowa, pionierska praca dwudziestoletniego wówczas artysty, oparta na wnik thumb|left|Jan Matejko Autoportret liwych studiach historyczni- etnograficznych. Był to rok 1860. Pracę nad albumem ukończył w kraju, w dniu nagłej śmierci ojca. Nie powrócił już do Wiednia, zrezygnował ze studiów- i z niechęci do tamtejszych uczelni, i z powodu wyczerpania środków finansowych. W Monachium i w Wiedniu malował wyłącznie obrazy związane z historią Polski i poza naszą ziemią czuł się jak rozbitek. W obu miastach utrzymywał kontakty przyjacielskie z kolegami- Polakami. W Monachium z Kotsisem, w Wiedniu z Grottgerem. Po powrocie z zagranicy zaczął się okres całkowitej już samodzielności thumb|Chrzest Polski obraz Jana Matejkitwórczej. Malował w domu rodzinnym, potem dwukrotnie zmieniał pracownię. Były to lokale zawsze zbyt prymitywne, nie odpowiadające jego monumentalnym zamierzeniom. Pracownia przy ul. Krupniczej położona na parterze ,,była (...) pomimo górnego światła okna ciasna, niska i szczupła, a nawet źle oświetlona (...), że nieco większe obrazy należało tam częściowo tylko malować, a resztę płótna tego obrazu potrzeba było zwijać w walec; albo pewną część tylko obrazu przesuwać do okna dla oświecenia lepszego, a resztę obrazu zostawić w cieniu. (...)” Tu, w tej pracowni, jako pierwszy z dużych, sławnych obrazów Matejki powstałStańczyk (1862). W tym samym roku Matejko zaręczył się z młodszą o 8 lat Teodorą Giebułtowską, siostrą kolegi szkolnego i najbliższego przyjaciela- Stanisława. Obydwie rodziny żyły w przyjaźni od dawna, a Jan Matejko, od nastolatka, szlachecki i zamożny dom Giebułtowskich uważał za swój drugi dom rodziny. Przyszłą żonę znał wiec ,,od zawsze”. thumb|Akademia Sztuk Pięknych im. Jana Matejki w Krakowie gdzie Matejko się uczył a pózniej został Dyrektorem Stańczyk zrodzony z osobistego bólu i niepokoju artysty o losu Ojczyzny w miesiącach wzrastającego napięcia przed powstaniem styczniowym został ukończony i wystawiony w roku jego wybuchu (1863). Można sobie wyobrazić jak Matejko, który namiętnie kochał Ojczyznę, przeżywał powstanie. Udział w nim wzięli jego bracia, a on sam chciał się do nich przyłączyć, jednak zarówno rodzina, jak i przyjaciele wyperswadowali mu ten zamiar w przekonaniu, że jego wątłe zdrowie załamie się pod wpływem wojskowych trudów. Posłuchał, lecz wraz z kolegą, poetą Józefem Szujskim, w przebraniu węglarzy, dowozili broń do obozu Langlewicza, a artysta ofiarował wszystkie pieniądze, jakimi wtedy dysponował , na wsparcie wyprawy miechowskiej. Czynił to nie tylko w konspiracji, ale w głębokiej dyskrecji, a nawet przed bliskimi, by nie chwalić się ofiarnością. Już po klęsce powstania ukończyłKazanie Skargi- pierwsze płótno tak dużych rozmiarów, rozpoczęte w 1862 roku i wystawione osobno w jednej z sal Towarzystwa Sztuk Pięknych. Obraz z wielkim wzruszeniem oglądany przez tłum krakowian wywarł na wszystkich, łącznie z krytykami, ogromne wrażenie. Został zakupiony przez Maurycego Potockiego za ogromną sumę 10 tysięcy guldenów. Dzięki temu artysta mógł powiększyć pracownię i zawrzeć wreszcie upragnione małżeństwo z Teodorą. W roku 1864 odbył się ich cichy ślub (w niezwykle wystawionej oprawie), bez zaproszenia przyjaciół i thumb|left|Jana obraz Unia Lubelskaznajomych. Gdy wkrótce po ślubie przyszło wyekspediować obraz na wystawę paryską, młodzi połączyli pożyteczne z przyjemnym, traktując podróż do Paryża jako poślubną. Do stolicy Francji droga wiodła przez Pragę, Drezno, Lipsk, Magdeburg i Kolonię. Znalazłszy się w Paryżu zwiedzali zabytki do utraty tchu i cieszyli się z sukcesu, który obraz odniósł, z wyjątkowo pochlebnych recenzji i nagrodzenia go złotym medalem. Dwudziestosześcioletni artysta zyskał sławę w kraju i uznanie za granica. Kolejnym, wielkim obrazem Matejki byłRejtan- upadek Polski, ukończony i wystawiony w 1866 roku, choć zaczęty u schyłku powstania, gdy klęska wydawała się nieunikniona. Obraz wywołał spontaniczny entuzjasta publiczności i manifestacje wrogości- głównie obozu konserwatywnego i lojalistów. Ciekawe, że obrazu nie aprobowali również niektórzy wybitni Polacy, jak Cyprian Kamil Norwid, zdaniem którego, słynna scena została przez Matejkę spospolitowana. Józef Kraszewski zaś pisał: ,,Piękny obraz, ale zły uczynek. Policzkować trupa matki thumb|Czworo dzieci Jana Matejki jego własny portret nie godzi się.” Zwolenników ugodowej polityki wobec zaborców reprezentował w prasie m. in. Krytyk Lucjan Siemieński pisząc o obrazie jako o „eksploatacji historycznego skandalu na korzyść popularności...”. Obraz został wystawiony- wielkim kosztem artysty- także i w Paryżu, lecz okazało się, że tam jego treść jest zupełnie niezrozumiała i choć zyskał srebrny medal- nie przyniósł spodziewanego uznania. Jak na ironię- został zakupiony przez cesarza Franciszka Józefa. Matejko bardzo boleśnie odczuł atak na swoją osobę. Był to trudny okres w jego życiu; borykał się z trudnościami finansowymi, miało właśnie przyjść na świat drugie dziecko, dopiero wielka suma uzyskana ze sprzedaży dzieła pomogła mu okrzepnąć finansowo. Znamiennym jest, że zaciekłe spory wokół obrazu prawie zupełnie (z kilkoma nieznaczącymi wyjątkami) nie tyczyły formy artystycznej, a jedynie „literacko” odczytywanej treści. thumb|left|Jan Matejko w podeszłym wiekuW 1869 roku niezwykłym wydarzeniem dla Krakowa i Polski stało się odkrycie szczątków Kazimierza Wielkiego w krypcie katedry Wawelskiej. Dla narodu, który dopiero co poniósł tak wielką klęskę w dążeniu do wolności, znalezienie kości wielkiego króla miało wymiar symboliczny, a jego powtórny pogrzeb stał się ogólnopolską manifestacją patriotyczną (nie dopuszczono do niej delegatów zaboru rosyjskiego). Matejce umożliwiano udział w badaniach po odsłonięciu krypty- poczynił wtedy liczne szkice i namalował niewielki obraz przedstawiający zastaną sytuację. Jak prawdziwy antropolog, rekonstruował wygląd króla na podstawie kości czaszki. Najsilniejszy i najpełniejszy wyraz i wymiar zyskało to wydarzenie po latach, po twórczości Stanisława Wyspiańskiego. Ten uczeń Matejki, napisał rapsod Kazimierz Wielki, a wizję zmartwychwstania króla- szkieletu nie odzianego jeszcze ciałem- uczynił tematem projektu witrażu. Matejko był obecny także przy komisyjnym otwarciu trumien Stefana Batorego i królowej Jadwigi. Rejtan zamknął rozważania Matejki nad tragicznymi kartami historii, a powstała w trzy lata po nim Unia lubelska rozpoczęła serię obrazów, przedstawiających wydarzenia radosne i chlubne dla Polaków. Były to dzieła (od1871 do 1893): Batory pod Pskowem, Astronom Kopernik czyli rozmowa z Bogi thumb|Grób Jana Matejki em, Bitwa pod Grunwaldem, Hołd Pruski, Sobieski pod Wiedniem, Kościuszko pod Racławicami, Konstytucja 3 maja i, ostatni, Śluby Jana Kazimierza. Za Unię lubelską, wystawioną po sukcesie polskim w Paryżu, został odznaczony Krzyżem Legii Honorowej, a obraz zakupiono dla kraju z publicznych składek. Batory pod Pskowem prezentowany był w europejskich stolicach: Wiedniu, Pracy, Budapeszcie i Paryżu, budząc zróżnicowane reak cje, z przewagą entuzjastycznych, aż po złoty medal na paryskiej wystawie. Obraz kupił hr. Tyszkiewicz. Hołd pruski oglądał w Krakowie cesarz Franciszek Józef zwiedzając pracownię Matejki, później obraz był wystawiona na Wiedniu i Paryżu- podobnie jak Bitwa pod Grunwaldem- bez powodzenia. Dzieło to złożył Matejko w darze narodowi życząc sobie, by obraz umieszczony został na Wawelu, po odrestaurowaniu zamku. W akcie wdzięczności dla artysty, Sejm uchwalił wtedy utworzenie stypendium jego imienia przyznawane coroczne jednemu z najzdolniejszych studentów Szkoły Sztuk Pięknych. W 1886 roku ukończył Matejko Joannę d` Arc. Wystawiony w Berlinie i Paryżu obraz nie wzbudził entuzjazmu widzów i krytyków, odwiedziono też artystę od zamiaru ofiarowania go Francji. Znaczenie kolejnego dzieła, Kościuszko pod Racławicami, oddaje cytat ze wspomnień Jerzego Bandrowskiego, który pisał, że wystawienie go „było w owym czasie- miało powiedzieć- wypadkiem dnia, ale wydarzenie historycznym, o którym nie tylko długo się mówiło, ale jeszcze dłużej później rozmyślało. Takie wrażenie wywierały później na widzach sztuki Wyspiańskiego.” Obraz zakupiono ze składek do Muzeum Narodowego w Krakowie, w Paryżu natomiast nie został zauważony. Po tym dziele powstało Dzieje cywilizacji w Polsce złożone z 12 szkicowo potraktowanych olejnych obrazów, z pisanych doń komentarzem, i rysunkowy Poczet polskich. W roku 1891 ukończył artysta obraz Konstytucja 3 maja, który stał się kolejnym dziełem podarowanym narodowi z przeznaczeniem dla Zamku Warszawskiego. Równocześnie ukończył polichromię.